


Back to Reality and there goes Gravity

by mm8



Series: Lestrade and the Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Crossover, M/M, Slash, Time Travel, Wholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory Lestrade isn't the only one with issues. Mycroft Holmes will never forgive the Doctor for what he has done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Reality and there goes Gravity

_15 Years ago…_

Mycroft Holmes stays his distance. He doesn't watch from his cozy office in central London using CCTV footage. However, he sits at a bench near the entrance of Regents Park, his umbrella at his side, pretending to read a newspaper.

He only met Gregory Lestrade two months ago yet he's already grown very attached to the man. _Too_ attached, his brain keeps telling him but his heart always beats when he speaks to Gregory; when they are at his flat watching a film or eating a meal, sitting close, so close that Mycroft could just caress him…

And this is exactly what MI-6 warns against. Falling in love. What the hell has he got himself into?

Mycroft peers from behind his newspaper to get another look at his friend. Gregory's whole posture is hunched over, defeated. He's become bored from sitting on the same bench for five hours straight. Mycroft can tell since Gregory keep readjusting his sitting position and by the fact that he is now feeding pigeons, tossing them minuscule crumbs to keep himself occupied as the hours pass. 

Gregory shouldn't have to ever look that sad, Mycroft decides. It's not fair that the Doctor has done this to him. Everyone at MI-6 and UNIT liaisons speak of the Doctor like he's a _God_ that has walked the Earth but Mycroft Holmes feels like he's the only person who knows the truth. That man… that _Time Lord_ takes lives and destroys them. Literally sucks them dry until there is nothing left but dust. If the Doctor is a God, then he must be Satan incarnate. If he ever met the Doctor, he just might—

"Hey."

Mycroft is pulled away from his thoughts by the sound of Gregory's voice. He looks up to see the man standing a couple feet away. Gregory doesn't have the look of annoyance of being followed nor the surprise of running into a friend, rather it is a look of this is normal and he's known that Mycroft has been here the entire time.

"Want to go out for lunch? There's this new Italian place not far from here that I keep hearing people in the park talking about. Apparently it's good."

Mycroft smiles and gathers his things; he offers his arm to Gregory. "My treat."

_Present Day, Christmas Eve…_

Mycroft swirls his drink absently as he stares out the window into London's dark and busy streets. He thinks of--

The soft padding of feet alerts him to Gregory's presence. "My? My, come back to bed. It's three in the morning," Greg yawns as he wraps his arms around Mycroft's middle.

"I'm not tired," he lies and takes a small sip of his brandy.

"You were thinking about the Doctor, weren't you?" Gregory's voice is low and dangerous. "You only break out your best A. Edmond Audry stuff when you think about him." He lets out a small laugh. "Funny, you always let the Doctor get you worked up even though you've never met him."

Mycroft closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Gregory, tell me," he takes a great pause. "If you met him again, right now, what would you do?"

Gregory wastes no time and turns Mycroft around to face him, so he can see the truth in his eyes. "There's nowhere in the universe where I would rather be than here with you. The best thing that," Gregory chuckles, "Daft old man with his fez and bowtie did to me was drop me here so I could meet you. You've made me a better person. Before you, and with the Doctor, I was a punk ass kid with a gun who thought he knew everything. And believe me, you really didn't want to know me back then."

Mycroft raises an eyebrow and sets down his brandy. "Really? You were more of a ruffian than the day I met you, when you thought I was propositioning you for sexual favors?"

Gregory laughs heartily. "You see, there's my Mycroft Holmes." He smiles, leaning up to kiss his partner, slow and tenderly. "Come back to bed, My," Greg whispers against his lips. "Our bed is lonely without you."

Mycroft slides his arms up and down Gregory's sides and nuzzles his neck. "Then take me to bed, Gregory."

His partner lays him down on their soft sheets, kissing his body, caressing every inch. Gregory makes Mycroft moan with pleasure as he enters his body. Mycoft grips the bedclothes and meets his lover with every thrust. Gregory takes Mycroft in his hand when he senses that he's close and pumps him hard and fast. Soon, Mycroft screams and spills himself over Gregory's fingers. A moment later, Gregory follows, his seed filling up inside his lover.

They lay together, bathing in their afterglow. Gregory kisses Mycroft lightly. "I love you."

Mycroft gazes up at him. He can't believe how lucky he is. How someone he hates with all his soul, could have brought him so much happiness in his life. He isn't sure how to deal with this thought… and decides to leave the aftermath for another day. 

"I love you too, Gregory."

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
